Running in the night
by The Evil Queen's Pet
Summary: Prompt: Red Queen. It's a full moon, Regina comes across another wolf. What will happen? Will Red save her?  M rating for animal fight


[Had help from a wonderful friend on this. :3 Hope you enjoy. It was a difficult prompt to respond to but I had fun with it.]

The night was quiet. Queen Regina stood in her study, staring out the window, safe behind the castle walls, watching as the full moon began to rise. The Queen had grown a soft side since the curse was broken and she owed that to Red. She sighed inwardly, knowing that the full moon meant Red wasn't going to be at her side tonight. She was already missing her.

When the moon was full, shinning down on the Enchanted Forest, Regina closed her as she heard the sound of the howl echoing in the distant. She wondered what it would like to run with her Wolf girlfriend during the full moon. Regina knew Red wasn't fond of her monthly identity and wondered if she could change that.

Moving through the castle, nothing would stop the Queen from getting to her destination. Standing outside, her shape began to change in a cloud of black smoke. A black wolf emerged, moving away from the castle at a fast run, following the scent of her werewolf love. In the pit of her stomach, Regina felt nervous. She had never gone after Red when she was a werewolf.

Her curiosity was getting the better of her.

The Queen felt carefree as she moved through the forest. Coming to a stop, the wolf's nose sniffed at a pair of tracks, following it. She was soon joined by another wolf and knew it wasn't Red; this one was far too small. The wolf pawed at her, dancing from foot to foot around her.

What happened next took Regina by complete surprise as the mysterious wolf attacked, biting into her causing her to yelp. This was a pain that was unlike any other that she almost changed back into human but being the Evil Queen and unprotected, she knew it wasn't wise. Regina backed away, the wolf advancing on her though, snarling as it advanced and scratched and nipped at her again.

Regina fought back, snapping at the wolf, biting hard into the paw that was now trying to scratch at her face. The other wolf snarled, lunging to bit at her neck and she danced away managing to bite its ear and tug hard on it. Her attacker yelped before it twisted around breaking free and biting her shoulder roughly. Howling she tried to shake off the wolf but it wouldn't let go.

Managing to shake it off Regina tried to defend herself only to find herself flipped on her back and the wolf going for her throat. Closing her eyes she waited for pain, only to have that expectation destroyed by a loud snarl and a terrified yip. Opening her eyes she could see a large dark colored wolf standing in front of her, fur on edge with snarling mouth open. She knew by the size that it was Red.

Limping out of the way, her human dark eyes watched the fight. A part of her was surprised at the viciousness her lover was showing as she attacked the strange wolf, snarling and biting at its furred body. Red snarled and managed to catch a leg in her jaw biting down on it, causing Regina to flinch at the snap of a bone breaking. The wolf yelped and limped off. Growling her lover watched as it slinked off before turning to face Regina, victorious and coming out with only a few light wounds.

Red walked over to the queen's wolf form, eyes that weren't Red's pouring into Regina's. A silent conversation passed between the two, the werewolf guiding Regina to a small clearing where they could hide for the night. Regina lay down with a whimper, Red settling beside her, body shielding her own.

Red was the first to shift back, looking around, slightly dazed the next morning. Her gaze fell to the other wolf. "Regina." She whispered. "You can change back." She let her hand move over the fur as the smoke began to consume Regina's body. It faded revealing the Queen.

"What were you doing last night?" Red questioned, wanting to be mad but finding it sweet that her girlfriend had come out to spend the night with her in wolf form.

Regina shifted to lay on her back with a groan; she was hurting and didn't like it. "I think you already know," she replied with a sigh. "Besides, I think it will be the last time I run with you in that form." She moved to sit up.

Red only smiled, standing up and helping her Queen up. "Oh, you'll run with me again." She smiled at her, seeing Regina's brow arch. "I'll just have to do a better job of protecting you, my Queen." She purred, pressing a kiss to her lips.

"Mm, you sound so certain of yourself, Red." She whispered, letting her arms wrap around Red's body, pressing herself close, hiding the wince.

"I am certain," Red could see she was in pain and sighed softly, kissing her lips again, drawing a soft hum from Regina. "I want you to run with me again, 'Gina." She looked at her Queen with a serious expression.

Regina sighed heavily, waiting for an explanation as to why.

"Please. I like the idea of you being with me during my change. It makes it easier to handle," Red explained, a look crossing her features.

The Queen threw in the white flag. "Alright, I'll join you, my love." She leaned up to kiss her lips. "As long as my Big Bad Wolf protects me from the other wolves next time."

Red grinned, pulling Regina tighter to her. "Of course, my Queen," She said happily, her hands moving up and down Regina's back, hearing a whimper of pain escape her lips. "Come on, let's go home so we can get your injuries tended too," Red took ahold of her hand.

Regina fell into step beside her and sighed, her body aching. "I might just heal myself… I don't want to have to explain this to anyone," The Queen stated.

Red looked over at the brunette and grinned. "They'll just think we have crazy, animal sex." She teased lightly, nudging her, a soft chuckle escaping her lips.

The Queen shot her a look and rolled her eyes. "Not funny, Red," She hissed. "And, you'll do well not to say that again or you can forget me running with you."

The words only seemed to egg Red on. "Animal sex," She whispered, smirking, pulling Regina closer to her, nipping at her neck.

Regina shot her another look and Red instantly snickered to herself, grinning.


End file.
